The present invention relates to a reciprocal switch and particularly to a reciprocal switch for electronic products.
With continuous developments of technology, still cameras and video cameras have gradually switched from manually adjusting and mechanical types to automatic and electronic types. And functions are richer than ever and operations become more user-friendly. The so called xe2x80x9cSmart Camerasxe2x80x9d are very popular these days. Even novice users can take good quality pictures like professional photographers do.
The general electronic automatic cameras and video cameras mostly have automatic zoom in/zoom out function. Coupling with an automatic focusing lens, the zoom in function can get clear close up pictures while the zoom out function can get pictures of a greater field of depth and a wider angle. On automatic cameras or video cameras, the zoom in/zoom out function generally is controlled by two separated pushbuttons. Such a design incurs problems in practical use, notably:
1. It takes more space: To install two pushbuttons on an ever shrinking camera or video camera becomes increasingly difficult, and contradicts the trend of lean and light design concept and requirement that prevail in the market place.
2. Difficult operation: As sizes of cameras and video cameras have been shrunk continuously, the two pushbuttons for zoom in/zoom out also have to crowd in a smaller space. However, the pressing action of human fingers on the pushbuttons is on a surface rather than on a single point, the two pushbuttons located too close to each other make user operation difficult and are prone to trigger erroneous actions.
3. Not ergonomics: The pressing operation of human fingers tends to generate shaking (like triggering a pistol) and often results in blurred pictures and poor picture quality.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides a reciprocal switch that has a smaller size, is easier to operate and conforms to ergonomics.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the invention includes a shell with a slot formed on the top surface, a stopper located in the shell, a connecting unit located on two sides of the stopper for generating circuit signals, two conducting units located in the shell on two sides of the stopper and engaged with an elastic element, and a displacement unit located between the two conducting units and exposed outside the shell. The displacement unit may be moved when subject to an external force to drive one of the conducting units to press the connecting unit on one side to generate circuit signals. Another conducting unit is retained by the stopper and the elastic element is stretched to create a restoring force. When the external force is released, the switch may return to its original position.